Moving Forward
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Danielle works in a Diner that Happy and some of the Tacoma charter frequent. What happens when Happy saves her from an abusive ex husband?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another new SoA story… I need to work out my frustrations so I'm hoping this will help… This will be a Happy/OC story… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Danielle was working the late shift at work when some bikers pulled into the Diner's parking lot. She knew without even looking who it would be that came in. She hated when she had to be the one to serve them. She really didn't like them at all.

She sighed as she heard the bell jangle letting her know that they were coming in. Today was the one day she didn't want to have to do with them. She's already had the day from hell and now it was just going to get worse. She wished that she would have just called in sick. She looked over at the table and saw that four of them had come in and she knew they would all want coffee so she got the cups and took them to the table and then went back for the coffee pot before going back to the table and pouring their coffee.

"Do you guys know what you want or do you need a few minutes?" Danielle asked.

The guy nearest her said in his raspy voice "We'll have the usual."

Danielle nodded and went behind the counter and told the cook what she needed. She should have known that they wouldn't change their order. They haven't in the two months that they have been coming there. After she gave the order she finished clearing off the bar/counter so that once she was done serving them she could go home. She just hoped that they would eat quickly so she could get out of here.

Once the order was up she took it over to them along with ketchup for the fries. Once she did that she looked and saw that they needed refills on their coffee so she went and got the coffee pot again and went back over and refilled their coffee cups before leaving them once more. She didn't say anything to them. She didn't really want to talk to them if she could help it.

She was what everyone called a good girl and she had no doubt that they were what everyone would call bad boys. She didn't have room in her life for a bad boy. Her life was full with a four year old son, abusive ex husband and taking care of her Mom. She didn't have time to look at a man even if she would have wanted to look at one.

Happy looked at the woman who was behind the counter and for the hundredth time he wondered about her. He didn't even know her name. Well he did but not because she told him. He saw her name on her shirt. In the two months that he had been coming here she never once said anything to him other than to take his order. He was use to women wanting him and talking to him.

He saw that she glanced up at the clock on the wall and wondered if maybe she was married even if she didn't have a wedding band on. He knew that she was waiting on them to finish and get out so she could finish cleaning and leave to go wherever it was that she wanted to go. He looked up and saw that it was close to eleven and he knew that, that was the time that the Diner closed so he finished eating and got his friends to hurry up and finish eating so they could go.

Tig who was up in Tacoma until Friday looked at Happy and said "Do you know that girl? She's very quiet."

Happy shook his head. "Nah I don't know her brother. I've been coming in here for two months now and she doesn't say anything to me other than to take my order."

Tig cocked an eyebrow at Happy. "Are you serious? I thought all women wanted you."

Happy laughed. "Nah man not all women. But enough about the woman. Let's get back to the clubhouse for the party."

Tig nodded and stood up. He looked over at the woman and decided to be nice for once and leave a nice tip. He didn't know her but from what he saw in her eyes earlier she could probably use it. He may be all things but one thing he wasn't was a woman beater and he somehow knew that the waitress had a look of fear in her eye.

"Leave her a tip man she needs it." Tig growled as Happy got up without putting a tip down.

Happy looked at Tig in surprise and said "How do you know that?"

Tig shook his head. "I just know. She has the look of someone who either gets beat on or got beat on. My guess is that's why she doesn't talk to you."

Happy's mouth dropped open but he looked at Duke and Skin and said "You two leave tips too."

Duke and Skin nodded and got their wallets out and left some money on the table before Skin walked over to the counter and surprised everyone by saying "Danielle do you have a ride home tonight or are you walking?"

Danielle smiled at the one biker she actually liked and she said "I have my car tonight. I'll be fine Skin."

Skin nodded and said "Well if you need me you know my number."

Danielle nodded and thanked him. She looked around and saw that the other three were looking at him in shock and she hung her head to hide the smile that was playing on her mouth. She walked around the counter and over to the table that they had occupied and quickly picked up the dishes and walked them back to the kitchen so that the dishwasher could finish up and get out of here. She then quickly filled the salt and pepper shakers and wiped down the table after putting the money in her pocket that was left on the table.

She looked up when she heard a noise and was surprised to see that all four bikers were still there. "Did you need something else?"

Skin laughed and said "You might want us to pay for what we just ate honey."

Danielle shook her head. "No, you left money on the table for your food."

This time Happy shook his head. "No that is your tip."

Danielle's mouth dropped open but she closed it and nodded. She walked over to the register and told them their total and then gave them change back. Once they were out of the Diner she finished wiping their table down so that she could leave.

"Mike I'm heading out. Everything out here is done." Danielle called back into the back.

Mike came out from the back. "Do you want me to walk you out Sweetheart? I know that your ex was here earlier."

Danielle shook her head. "I'll be fine Mike. I'm sure I got it across to him tonight."

Mike hugged Danielle and said "Alright sweetie I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Danielle nodded and walked out knowing that Mike would lock up behind her. She walked over to her car but as soon as she got close to it she saw her ex standing there. She knew that if she walked any closer to him that he would do something so she turned on her heel and started walking back towards the Diner so that she could get Mike.

"Danielle you bitch you're coming with me!" Bruce yelled.

Danielle quickened her steps but didn't even get four steps before she was shoved to the ground. She turned over onto her back and started fighting back. She screamed in pain when Bruce kicked her hard in the ribs and she heard the crack of a rib breaking. Even though it hurt she tried to pull him to the ground but instead he kicked her again making her scream out in pain.

Happy, Tig, Skin and Duke were all sitting on their bikes talking when they heard a woman scream in pain. Skin was the first one off his bike and taking off towards the sound followed by Happy, Tig and Duke. When they got to the side of the building they saw a man kicking someone on the ground and when they got closer they all saw that it was the waitress Danielle.

Happy was furious and did a round house kick making the guy who was harming the woman fall to the ground. Before he even thought about it he was on top of the guy beating him. It took Tig, Duke and Skin five minutes to pull him off of the guy.

Happy looked at the man and growled in his raspy voice "If you come near her again I'll kill you."

Bruce looked up at Happy and didn't say anything. Instead he struggled to his feet and with a glare at Happy and Danielle he stumbled away leaving Happy, Tig, Duke and Skin to deal with an unconscious Danielle and to deal with Mike who came running out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you all are liking the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Mike came running out of the Diner as fast as he could when he heard Danielle's scream. When he got out there he noticed Danielle's ex stumbling away and four bikers surrounding Danielle who was lying on the ground not moving. He hurried over to her side and swore when he saw her.

"My God what happened to her?" Mike demanded.

Skin looked up from where he was looking Danielle over. "Her ex is what happened to her. Mike you need to call an ambulance. She may have internal damage."

Mike gasped but did as he was told as soon as he pulled his cell phone out. He quickly relayed what he knew and was told to stay on the line.

"They are sending an ambulance. I'll go with her incase her dipshit of an ex tries to show up at the hospital. Shit I can't go with her. I need to go make sure her son is alright." Mike said. He really wanted to go with Danielle but he knew that he needed to check on her son because that is what she would want.

Skin looked at Mike and said "You go and get your woman and Aaron and meet her at the hospital Mike. I'll ride in the ambulance with her."

Mike nodded and hurried over to his car. Luckily when he heard Nicole scream he was locking up the Diner. He got in his car and tore out of parking lot and to his house to get his wife and Danielle's son.

Happy looked at Skin and said "How do you know so much about her? She never talks to us."

Skin shook his head. "Nah man she talks to me. I also know the mother fucker who was beating on her is her ex husband Bruce. Danielle doesn't talk to a lot of guys but she does me."

Happy raised an eyebrow. "You tapping that then?"

Skin glared at Happy and said "Hell no I'm not. That would just be wrong since Danielle is my sister."

Happy's mouth dropped open at that. "I didn't know that you had a sister! You never told any of us!"

Skin shook his head. "Hell Hap she doesn't even know I'm her brother yet. I've just been trying to gain her trust and get to know her. I planned on telling her this weekend."

Happy just shook his head and knelt down beside Danielle. "Come on girly you need to open those eyes up. You need to let us know that you are alive. You need to let me know that you are alive. Your ex isn't around to hurt you anymore. He'll never hurt you again. We'll make sure of it."

Danielle could hear the voices but they sounded as if they were coming from a long way off. She heard them talking but she couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. She felt pain all over and she wanted to scream in agony but yet she couldn't get her mouth to open. Before she could even think about saying anything the darkness took her away again. She was actually relieved about that because then she didn't feel all of the pain she was in.

Mike knelt down beside Danielle and then he looked up at Tig, Skin, Happy and Duke and said "You will take care of the bastard who did this for her won't you?"

Happy nodded. "I would have already taken care of him but I knew that the cops would come with the ambulance. I will look for him later. You go and get your wife and Danielle's son and meet us at the hospital. We will make sure she gets to the hospital and meet you there."

Mike nodded and got up and walked to his car. Once at his car he shot one more look at Danielle and then climbed in. He knew that the guys with the vests on would make sure that Danielle would be alright. He knew that they would keep her safe. He wasn't sure how or why he knew and felt that but he did and he was going along with it. He peeled out of the parking lot and drove to his house faster than the posted speed limit.

Happy and Skin stayed beside Danielle on the ground while Tig and Duke stood guard keeping an eye out in case Danielle's ex came back. None of them were afraid to kill the dick less wonder if he dared to show his face again anytime soon. Finally they all heard the sirens coming and they all let out a sigh of relief. The four were never ones to show emotion but they were scared because they hadn't heard or seen Danielle come back around and they were all very worried about what that could mean for the girl that they just found out was family to the club.

As soon as the ambulance pulled in and the medics rushed over Skin and Happy moved back just a step. They were both keeping an eye on what the medics were doing to Danielle. They both may have been watching over her but their reasons were as different as night and day. Skin was keeping an eye on what the medics were doing because Danielle was his younger sister. Happy was keeping an eye on what the medics were doing because Danielle had somehow managed to slip under all of his walls and barriers without even trying too and he didn't understand how she could have especially since she never said more than a word or two to him whenever he came to the Diner where she worked.

Happy and Skin both watched as the loaded Danielle onto the stretcher and ran her to the ambulance and Tig seeing that neither could talk right now said "We'll follow behind you on our bikes."

One of the medics nodded and said "We'll radio it in so if you run through the red lights and a cop sees you, you won't get pulled over."

Tig nodded and then him and Duke both pushed Happy and Skin towards their bikes so that they could follow the ambulance. Once on their bikes they pulled out directly behind the ambulance none of them caring that they cut people off. All they cared about was making sure that Danielle got to the hospital and that they were there with her when she arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter will be short… lol… I decided to do a short chapter on Happy's thoughts and feelings since finding the guy hurting Danielle…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy couldn't help but think on the drive to the hospital behind the ambulance. Ever since finding that man on top of Danielle his thoughts have been all over the place. He wished that he had killed the guy who dared to hurt his woman. Then he thought wait a minute back up since when was Danielle his woman. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but that thought wouldn't get out of his head now.

He has never in his life had a woman before. Well he has had fuck buddies or crow eaters but never in his life has he ever thought about just having one woman. And now here he was thinking about Danielle being his woman and him being her man. He was a killer. He couldn't and shouldn't think like that. But then he had to be honest with himself. Since the first time he saw her two months ago he has done nothing but think about her. Even when he was fucking some crow eater it was Danielle's face he saw. He didn't understand why that was but he was beginning to he thought.

Seeing her hurt like she was turned his blood cold. He wanted to kill the mother fucker but he knew that if he did that he would have had to leave Danielle's side and he didn't want to do that. He would just have to make do with finding the guy later and killing him. He smiled a sadistic smile as he thought about that. He knew that once he found the mother fucker that he would take his life and he would do it slowly. He would enjoy every moment of hell he put the mother fucker through. He would enjoy making the mother fucker beg for him to not kill him. He had no doubt in his mind that the mother fucker would beg but he also knew that the mother fucker begging would not change the outcome.

All the way to the hospital he kept his eyes on the ambulance. He knew that if anything happened to Danielle on the way from the Diner to the hospital that he would hurt the medic's. He didn't care if it wasn't their fault. He would do harm if any more harm came to his woman. He was worried about her because she hadn't regained consciousness. He knew that, that meant nothing but trouble and he was afraid for once in his life.

He vowed to himself that once Danielle got better he would make sure that she was never hurt again. He would protect her with his life. He would protect her son with his life. While there was a breath in his body he would never allow Danielle or her son to be hurt ever again physically or in any other way. He didn't take the time to think about what that meant but he would do that later. Right now the only thing that was important to him was that he make sure Danielle was alive and alright.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is another chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

As soon as he got up to the ambulance Happy asked "How is she?"

One of the medics looked at him and sighed. "She hasn't regained consciousness yet. The Doctor's will be able to tell you more."

Happy nodded and then stepped back after Tig and Skin both put a hand on a shoulder and pulled him back. He watched as the medics pulled Danielle out of the ambulance. He followed the medics into the hospital with Duke, Skin and Tig hot on his heels. There was no way in hell he was going to let her out of his sight. He listened as the medics gave their report to the Doctor that had come running up to them.

The Doctor looked at Tig, Duke, Skin, and Happy and said "Are one of you a relative? I'm going to need some paperwork signed."

Skin stepped forward. "I'm her brother."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm Doctor Blair. If you will go out to the waiting room and fill out the paper as soon as I check your sister over I will out to let you know what is going on."

Happy stepped forward this time and shook his head. "No offense Doc but we ain't leaving her. We barely got to her in time when she was being beaten. We're not letting her out of our eyesight because we can't be sure the mother fucker that did this to her won't show up here."

Doctor Blair nodded and sighed. "Fine you guys can stay but stay out of my way. I need to work on her and so do the Nurses. I will still need for her brother to fill out the paper work."

Skin nodded and said "I can do that while I'm watching over my sister."

Doctor Blair nodded and looked at one of the Nurses and said "Get forms for him to sign so we can provide her with treatment."

The Nurse nodded and walked out of the room fast. She knew who those guys were and she knew who the girl was. In fact she didn't like the girl because her boyfriend Bruce was constantly talking about her. She knew that as soon as she had a free moment that she would be letting Bruce know that his ex is lying in the Emergency Room unconscious. She just had to make sure that nobody from her work found out that she did and that none of the Sons found out she did. She grabbed the appropriate paper work and headed back to the cubicle and handed it to the brother. She didn't know that Danielle had a brother and she wondered if Bruce knew it.

The Doctor checked Danielle over and then ordered X-rays which after they were taken she turned to the four men standing inside the cubicle watching everything she did like a hawk. "She needs to go up to surgery. She has internal bleeding along with a punctured lung. Her leg is also broken as is her knee."

Happy swore and said "Will she be alright Doc?"

Doctor Blair looked at the man who asked the question and sighed. "She will make a full recovery but with her internal bleeding it is hard to see how much is wrong inside of her. The Surgeon will be able to tell you more once he gets the bleeding to stop."

Happy nodded and closed his mouth before he let his temper go. He knew that it wasn't the Doctor's fault that Danielle was seriously hurt but he needed to hit something or go off on someone because if he didn't soon then he would blow his stack and that wouldn't do him or anybody around him a damn bit of good.

"Is there a place we can wait close to the operating room?" Tig asked.

Doctor Blair looked at him and nodded. "Yes, there is. There is a waiting room close to it. I'll walk you guys up. She will make a full recovery but it is going to take a lot of time."

Everyone nodded and Skin said "I have to go see if Mike and his wife is out in the waiting room. I also need to check on my nephew. I'll bring them up with me. You three go on up and keep an eye on my sister for me."

Happy nodded and said "We'll meet you up there brother."

Skin nodded. "That you will brother. I'll call Koz and let him know that we won't be back to the club house tonight. He'll let the Pres know."

Happy nodded and Tig said "When we get to the surgical waiting room I'll call Clay. I am not going to head back tomorrow as planned. Hey Skin what is Danielle's last name?"

Skin's eyebrows went up and he said "Actually her last name is Winston. My mom is her mom but we have different dads. Mom let her friend's raise Danielle because Mom's boyfriend at the time was beating on her. Mom gave Danielle her father's last name. Why?"

Tig's mouth had dropped open as Skin talked. "I thought she looked familiar but I couldn't figure out why. Shit! Everything is going to hit the fan in Charming. You are not the only brother she has in the Sons, Skin."

Skin looked at Tig blankly and said "What do you mean Tig?"

Tig sighed. "She has another brother by the name of Opie."

Happy's mouth dropped open and he groaned. "Oh fuck!"

Tig nodded. "I have a feeling that by tomorrow evening we're going to be flooded with Sons."

Skin looked at Tig in shock. "Oh hell this is going to be interesting. Alright I'm going to go see if Mike and his wife and if Aaron are out in the waiting room. We'll meet you guys upstairs."

Happy and them nodded and Happy looked at Doctor Blair and said "You can lead us now."

Doctor Blair nodded and led the way. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about how well taken care of Danielle would be. She may not know any of the Sons personally but she knew how they operated. She was relieved to know that the poor woman would be protected.

As soon as she led them to the surgical waiting room she said "I'll make sure one of the Nurses that will be in the operating room with her knows to keep you all updated on Danielle's condition."

Happy, Tig and Duke noded. Happy couldn't believe that not only was Skin, Danielle's brother but that Opie was too. He wondered if Piney even knew he had a daughter but then he let the thought go. He watched in silence as Tig pulled his cell phone out and dialed Clay's number. He knew that all hell was about to break loose.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is short! Thanks for all the reviews, adds to favorites and/or story alerts… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig dialed Clay's number and waited impatiently for the SAMCRO president to answer his phone. He knew that when he told Clay what he has learned that all hell was going to break loose. He just hoped that everyone would keep their cool until they all got here. Because he had no doubt that all of the Sons from Charming would be arriving en masse and making sure that Danielle was alright once he said what he had to say.

"Yeah Tig what is it?" Clay answered.

Tig let out a breath and said "You need to get the guys in the Chapel and take your cell phone in and then put me on speaker phone. And you need to do it quickly."

Clay surprised at the seriousness and the worry in Tig's voice did as he said and bellowed "CHURCH NOW!"

Tig cringed as he heard Clay bellow to everyone. He could hear some of the guys grumble and decided that when they got here he would smack them all upside the head. Anybody who knew him knew that he wasn't one to not piss off and that is exactly what they were doing at the moment. They were pissing him off without even realizing it.

Clay followed everyone into the Chapel and then put his phone on speaker phone as he sat down and said "Alright Tig everyone is here and you are on speaker phone. What in the hell is going on?"

Tig sighed and said "I won't be back tomorrow like planned. Danielle Winston was attacked tonight by her ex husband and she's in surgery right now."

As soon as Piney heard Danielle's name he stiffened and said "What do you mean my daughter has been attacked and is in surgery right now?"

Tig growled "So you did know she was your daughter. How in the hell could you not acknowledge her all these years?"

Opie looked at his Dad in surprise. "I had a sister and you didn't tell me about it?"

Clay sighed and said "Alright everyone calm down for now. We need to figure out what in the hell is happening right now. You all can fight later."

Jax was in agreement with Clay and said "How do you know that Danielle is Piney's daughter? How did you even meet her?"

Tig sighed. "Happy, Skin and Duke took me to a Diner they frequent. As we were getting ready to start our bikes and leave we heard a scream and ran around the side to see her ex husband beating the shit out of her. She was unconscious. It also turns out that Skin is her brother too. His Mom is her Mom and she let one of her friend's raise Danielle. When Skin gave her last name to the Doctor here I realized why she looked familiar to me. She looks just like Opie in a lot of ways. She is in critical condition. The mother fucker got her good before we could get him off of her and away from her. I don't know what you all plan on doing but I'm staying here to make sure the cock sucker doesn't get near her again and I know that Happy and Skin will be staying here also. She also has a son by the name of Aaron who the owner of the Diner was going to get from his house and bring him here."

Clay was pissed that someone dare hurt a woman and especially pissed that it was one of their family. "We'll be there by first light Brother. You keep an eye on her and the boy. I'll have Gemma come too. It probably wouldn't hurt to have another female."

Tig nodded even though Clay and the others couldn't see him. "Alright brother we'll see you guys soon."

Tig closed his phone and sighed. He had no doubt once the guys got here that there was going to be one hell of a fight going on. He also had no doubt that Danielle and her son would be going back to Charming once she was cleared to travel. The other thing he had no doubt about was that Happy and Skin would also be going to Charming with them because he knew that both of them were going to do whatever it took to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated… Haven't been feeling well…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

By the time that Clay and everyone arrive from Charming it was nearing three in the morning. They still hadn't heard anything about Danielle and it was worrying them. She had been in surgery for over five hours. Everyone was getting antsy and it notched up a couple notches as Clay and the others walked into the Surgical waiting room.

Tig looked at Clay with a raised eyebrow. "What did you all do fly here?"

Clay laughed and shook his head. "Actually when you called we were at the clubhouse in Portland. Which is why it didn't take us so long to get here. Any news on the girl?"

Before Tig could say anything Skin was in Piney's face growling "You knew you had a daughter and you didn't do shit about it? What kind of fucking man are you?"

Opie stepped up next to the guy who was in his dad's face and said "Yeah Pop I would like the answer to that question myself. How could you not tell me I have a sister?"

Clay saw that all hell was going to break loose but before he could say anything a little voice piped in "Uncle Skin you need to calm down. Mommy is going to need you when the Doctor comes to see us."

Clay looked at the boy who had spoken and he gasped. The kid was the spitting image of Opie at that age. He shook his head and decided to kneel down to the boy's level.

"Who might you be little tyke?" Clay asked with a slight grin.

Aaron looked at the man and saw him grinning so he smiled a little. "I'm Aaron. Skin is my new Uncle. Who are you?"

Everyone laughed at that including Clay. "Well my name is Clay. How are you holding up since it is your Mother who is injured."

Aaron fought the tears pressing at his eyes because he knew he needed to be a big boy. "I just want to know my Mommy is okay. My daddy did this to her and I wish he was dead."

Clay nodded even though he was shocked to hear the boy say that. "Well don't you worry kiddo. We'll get the man who did this to your Mommy. You are now our family and we take care of our family."

Aaron nodded then looked at Skin. "Uncle Skin I have to go potty."

Everyone chuckled a little at that and Mike stood up. "Come on buddy I'll take you to the bathroom and get you a drink. Let's let these guys talk for a few minutes."

Aaron nodded. "Okay Grandpa."

Piney sucked in a deep breath when he heard the boy call another man Grandpa and he waited until the boy was out of the waiting room before he said "Why in the hell is he calling that man is Grandpa? I'm his Grandpa not that man."

Skin glared at Piney and said "No you are not his Grandpa. You have to earn that right and as far as I can tell you haven't at all. If you would have been a fucking man then my sister wouldn't be getting operated on and she wouldn't have been hurt in the first place! If you would have manned up and did what you should have done the fucker who did this to her would have known better than to mess with her. But no instead you chose to look the other fucking way and now because of you not acknowledging your daughter she could end up fucking die. If she dies her blood is on your God damn hands old man."

Happy stepped forward and put his hand on Skin's shoulder. "You need to calm down man. I know you're pissed and you have every right to be but right now you need to calm down. You have a nephew who needs you cool headed not hot headed. You have a sister that is going to need you. We will protect her man I swear to you we will and we will get the bastard that did this to her but right now you need to calm down."

Clay looked at Tig who nodded and stepped up to the other side of Skin and said "Come on brother let's go get some coffee. It's going to be a long night."

Skin sighed and nodded and shot one last glare at Piney before letting Tig lead him to go get some coffee. He really wanted to punch the old man but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. He vowed to himself that he would do whatever had to be done to protect his sister and nephew.

Once Tig and Skin was out of the waiting room Clay turned towards Piney and said "Skin has a point Piney. If you would have told us about your daughter we could have had someone watching her and making sure she was alright. But since you chose to ignore her she got hurt and hurt bad. I'm offering Happy and Skin a place in Charming. I think we need to move Danielle there so we can keep her safe. You will not be allowed around her until you can decide that you are actually going to be a father and not just a sperm donor man."

Piney glared at Clay. "Now you listen here that is my daughter in there! I'll be by her side if I want to damn well be by her side."

Opie bit out a bitter laugh and glared at his father. "You mean like you have all these years Pop? No, I agree with Clay. If we can get Danielle to agree to the move we'll protect her and my nephew but you will stay away from her until you can decide if you're going to make up for the hell she has been through. I love you Pop but I'm not sure I can forgive you for anything that you have done to Danielle, her son and in a way me. I have missed out on knowing my sister."

Before Piney could say anything a Doctor in green scrubs came in and said "Family of Danielle Winston?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, I know its been a while since I've update and for that I'm sorry... On the plus side here is a new chapter... LOL... Oh yeah and I'm mean... LMAO... This chapter you get to see Opie's thoughts and feelings and the next chapter you will see what the Doctor has to say... Yes, that's right I'm making you wait one more chapter! *** evil laugh * LMAO!**

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Opie was in shock. He couldn't believe that he had a sister. He couldn't believe that the man he had actually looked up to had fathered a child and then turned his back on said child. What he was having a real hard time with was the fact that the sister he never knew could die before he ever met her.

He wanted to punch something. No what he wanted to do was punch his father but he knew that even if he did that it wouldn't help anything. He knew that right now he needed to stay as calm as he possibly could because he has a sister and a nephew he needs to be there for.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that him and Danielle would end up being close. He has always wanted a sister and now he had one. If that wasn't enough he also had a nephew and that thought made him smile slightly. The one thing that was on his mind the most was finding the man who dared to hurt his sister and make him pay with his life very slowly and very painfully. He would make sure that the man could never hurt his sister or his nephew again.

When he saw the Doctor and heard the Doctor he sent up a quick prayer that his sister was alive and that she would survive. He may not know her yet but he knew that if she died that nothing could save the man from the beating that he would get before he killed him. He knew that if she died that he would blame himself even though he didn't know about her or anything.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *groans* WOW its been a long time since I've updated this story... However I finally did get it updated... I am slowly working on getting some of my other SoA fics updated but my muse has been bothering me about a new idea which I've been writing out so that I can get some of these updated... Real life comes first which is why I haven't updated many of my SoA stories in a long time... Plus it took me forever to find the correct hiding spot that the notebook that has this story in it was at... LOL... So I hope you all like this update!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Skin heard the Doctor ask for the family of Danielle Winston as him and Tig made their way back to the waiting room and picked up his speed. As soon as he was behind the Doctor he cleared her throat. "I am Danielle's brother as is the tall man with a beard and everyone else in the waiting room can hear what you have to say, Doctor. How is my sister doing?"

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Hello, my name is Doctor Timothy Powell and I was the main surgeon on Danielle Winston's case. The surgery took longer than any of us expected. One of her ribs punctured her lung and we had to re-inflate it. We had to take out her appendix as well. I'm also sorry to say that we had to end up taking out her spleen. I'm not sure what was used on her but there was severe damage done to her back and we had to be careful how we worked on her. I won't know until she wakes up if she can walk or not. I fixed her knee where it was shattered and I pinned her leg while we had her in surgery because of the way that the bones in her leg broke. A Nurse will be out to get you and take you back to see her once they get her settled into a room."

Skin groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. "Damn. Doctor Powell, I need to place a man outside the recovery room that Danielle is in. Her ex husband is the one who did this and I'm not so sure he won't some how find out that she is here. I know that you don't want any of us in the recovery room and that is fine but I would like to have one of us placed outside it until you move."

Doctor Powell nodded. "That is fine as long as they don't interfere in what the Nurse's are doing."

Skin nodded and looked around. "Who wants to stand outside Danielle's recovery room? I would but I want to stay close to Aaron in case he needs something."

Duke stepped forward and clapped a hand on Skin's shoulder. "I'll stand guard for now, Brother. You just take care of your nephew."

Skin nodded and looked back at Doctor Powell. "Duke here will stand guard outside Danielle's recovery room and then go with whoever moves her to a hospital room. I would like her to be in a private hospital room. I will make sure that there isn't a problem with paying for a private room. It is just that it will be easier to guard her if she has a room to herself."

Doctor Powell nodded again. "I'll make sure it happens. When Miss Winston gets transferred to a room I'll come back and lead you to her room myself and walk you through everything. Fortunately or unfortunately she was my last case for the evening. If you need anything before I come back to get you let a Nurse know."

Skin sighed. "Thank you, Doc." He then watched as Duke followed Doctor Powell out of the waiting room before he turned back to face his brothers. "Her ex is a dead man the first chance I get."

Clay nodded. "Anything you need, Brother, we'll help with. I'm sure that Ope wants a shot at the fucker who did this to your guys sister. We'll make sure that both Danielle and her son are safe and taken care of. What do we know about her ex?"

At that second Aaron walked back into the waiting room with Mike and said innocently "Grandma told Daddy where Mommy was working today. Why did Grandma do that when she knows that Mommy was hurt by my Daddy?"

Skin swore and pulled his cell phone out. He quickly dialed Koz's phone number and waited impatiently for him to answer. As soon as he heard Koz's voice he let out a breath. "Listen, Brother, I need you to go by this address and check on the woman that lives there. After you make sure that she is alright ask her why in the hell she told her daughter's abusive ex husband where she works."

Koz swore. "I'll get Lorca and we'll go by, Brother, and then we'll come by the hospital. Is there anything you need?"

Skin sighed. "Pick up a change of clothes for Aaron and pick up a change of clothes for Danielle. Thanks, Brother." He then hung up and looked at everyone else. "Koz and Lorca are gonna go by Danielle's place and check on Natasha and see what is up. I would appreciate it if someone kept their eye on Aaron at every single second. I have no clue if Bruce will be stupid enough to show up here or not."

Everyone nodded and Opie said "We'll make sure Danielle and Aaron are safe here. Ain't nothin gonna happen to them while we're all around them keeping an eye on them. I would love to know why the woman that Danielle calls Mom gave her up to her ex. Until we know her and Aaron ain't without at least two of us with them at all times."

Clay nodded and looked around. "Everyone keep alert and on the lookout for anything that looks suspicious. We don't let anything else happen to the girl or her son. Once she is well enough we move her to Charming so that we can keep her safe. Apparently she isn't safe here even with a brother close by to keep an eye on her. Skin, there is a place at the SAMCRO table for you so that you can stay near your sister."

Skin nodded. "I'll get the paperwork so that I can transfer. I'm not gonna walk out of Danielle's life now that I finally found her after looking for her for over a year. I only found out about her fourteen months ago. If I had known about her before then I would have taken care of her myself. My Mother and Piney have a shit load to answer for. I don't understand why my Mother chose her boyfriend over her own flesh and blood and that is something she will have to answer for before I leave town."

Opie nodded and glared at his Father. "My Father has a shit load to answer for too up to and including why he thought it was alright to not acknowledge his daughter. If I had known I had a sister I would have been in her life even if I had to come here to visit her a couple times a month. Because of his actions I have a sister I don't know and a nephew I don't know. Because of his actions my sister was abused for who knows how fucking long."

Jax stepped forward and put a hand on Opie's shoulder and squeezed it. "The important thing now is that you do know about your sister, Brother. Now that you and all of us know we will make sure that she is alright and that she comes out of this and gets through it. We will all work with you and Skin to make sure that she never gets hurt again regardless if its by her ex or even the people who call themselves her parents. In fact I think I will start calling her my sister as well. After all we're brothers so that makes her my sister. She isn't gonna know what to do with all of the brother's she aquires at once."

Everyone chuckled but it was Skin who said "I know one Brother who won't think of her as a sister but I trust him not to hurt her if he ever gets his head on straight and realize just why he couldn't seem to stop going by the Diner every couple of days."

Happy glared at Skin. "Don't even go there, Brother. I'll do what I wanna do. And right now what I wanna do is hunt down her ex and skin him alive for ever daring to touch her. She is innocent and he had no right destroying her innocence like he has."

Skin smirked but nodded solemnly. "Opie and I get first crack at him, Hap, but you can have what is left."

Happy nodded and then looked down when he felt a hand on his leg. When he saw that it was Aaron he bent down and picked him up and then stood back up and leaned against the wall. "How you holding up, little man?"

Aaron sighed. "I want Mommy to be okay."

Happy sighed and rubbed a hand down Aaron's back. "She'll be okay, little man. From what I can tell your Mom is strong and she'll come through this with flying colors, kid. You just come to me or one of the others if you need something. Okay, kid?"

Aaron nodded and put his head on Happy's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I sleepy."

Happy chuckled. "Go to sleep, Kid, I'll keep ya safe."

Aaron nodded again and then within five minutes he was sound asleep with his little hands clutching Happy's kutte and his head on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I couldn't resist having a little Happy/Aaron moment in this chapter... LMFAO... Click the button and let me know what ya think!


End file.
